


Holding on to each other

by CindyRyan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8646892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Series of missing scenes, oneshots, episode tags featuring Lucy and Wyatt





	1. Chapter 1

Title: 3 a.m  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: all

A steady light rain had started to fall in earnest before Lucy Preston arrived at Wyatt Logan’s doorstop. She hadn’t bothered to grab an umbrella when she left her mother’s home or check the weather for that matter. So it was her own fault that she was standing in the rain at three a.m Lucy knew she should turn and go. Wyatt had endured a worse day than she had. He’d had flashbacks on top of time travel. Not that he’d confided in her what he was experiencing but from what Lucy had overheard and the far away expressions she’d seen on Wyatt’s face it wasn’t hard to guess he was suffering from PTSD. Still her own troubled thoughts hadn’t let her sleep. When she had drifted off nightmares had robbed her of rest. So here Lucy stood at three in the morning with her hand raised above the doorbell.

The logical thing would be to send Wyatt a text to say she was here. Then again if he was like most people in the modern world Wyatt most likely set his phone to ‘do not disturb’ when sleeping. If Lucy was truthful with herself the logical thing would be to turn around and go home. However ever since they’d gotten back from the Alamo Lucy couldn’t shake Wyatt’s words. Part of her needed to see him. Logic had nothing to do with that; it was pure emotion. Finally reaching a decision Lucy pressed the doorbell of the small townhouse and waited.

****

Wyatt Logan lay in bed for several seconds trying to figure out what had awakened him. He glanced the clock and saw it was fifteen minutes past three in the morning. He yawned and was about to go back to sleep when the doorbell sounded. Wyatt was tempted to ignore it but with his new job ignoring wouldn’t make it go away. With a sigh Wyatt got up put on a pair of gray sweat pants; didn’t bother to find a shirt and walked downstairs.

Wyatt reached the front door and looked outside. With a concerned frown he pulled it open. He hadn’t expected to see Lucy much less soaking wet.

*******

If a grown man could look adorable Lucy would assign that adjective to Wyatt. His dark hair was messy, sleep still clouded his eyes and he was shirtless. Lucy tried not to linger too long on the last thought. If she did she’d apply another adjective that wasn’t anywhere close to adorable.

“We get called in?”Wyatt asked sleepily.

“No….I just…..”Lucy began but trailed off.

“Come in, Lucy before Christopher fires me for getting you sick.”Wyatt stated with a small smile as he gripped Lucy’s right arm and gently tugged her into the foyer and closed the door.

It was only when she stepped into the warm living room that Lucy realized how cold she had gotten. Try as she might Lucy couldn’t stop shivering. She huddled on the welcome mat not wanting to get his hard wood floors any wetter than she already had.

“You’re freezing.”Wyatt commented as he let go of Lucy’s arm. “Stay there….I’ll be right back.”

In minutes Wyatt came back down the stairs holding a fluffy dark blue towel in one hand and a calico print quilt in the other. Once he reached Lucy he wrapped the towel around her head and shoulders and handed her the quilt. Lucy flashed him a grateful smile. Then she quickly sobered as memories of the last mission returned. They were now intermixed with her dream in which she hadn't been able to convince Wyatt to come home.

_'What difference does it make? Jessica, everyone I care about is gone.'_

In her dream the battle had intensified at that point and she'd been separated from Wyatt forced back to where Rufus was near the aqueduct. They'd just managed to get everyone out as it seemed like the whole world had exploded around them in bullets and cannon fire. Lucy jumped slightly as Wyatt's grip on her left arm brought her suddenly back to the present.

“What is it?”Wyatt asked softly.

Lucy stared at him unable to respond through the lump in her throat. The concern in his blue eyes now was such sharp contrast to the pain that had been in them earlier.

_'Let me do one good thing. Let me buy you the time to get out.”_

Wyatt's grip tightened snapping Lucy momentarily out of her memories. She blinked away tears.

“Lucy? Talk to me.”Wyatt pleaded.

_'What about us?'_

'The next guy will handle it.'

'I don't want anybody else! I trust you; you're the one that I trust!”

The memories assaulted her fresh and furious as if they were happening in real time. Lucy couldn't shut it out now if she wanted to.

******

Wyatt knew shellshock when he saw it. He'd served with enough men and women who had the same expression at the end of a tour that Lucy had now. She was a civilian, a professor, a writer who was thrown into an insane set of circumstances. Lost a sister gained a fiance in the span of a few missions. Her life wouldn't be the same until they caught Flynn and fixed things. Right now all Wyatt wanted to do was fix Lucy; wipe away the fear and heartache he saw in her brown eyes. Had he put it there?

_'I don't want anybody else! I trust you; you're the one that I trust!”_

Lucy's words from earlier echoed through Wyatt's thoughts as he struggled to come up with the right thing to say or do. She wasn't the only one having a hard time shaking off the last mission. The look on her face when he told her he wasn't going home was there every time he'd tried to close his eyes tonight.

Even though Wyatt didn't know Lucy all that well yet there was only one thing he could think of to do right now. He broke the grip he had on her arm and reached over and touched Lucy's face and then cupped the back of her neck forcing her to meet his gaze.

“Lucy, you're safe. It's over; you're okay.”Wyatt said soothingly.

After a few minutes Wyatt saw Lucy's face clear as the memories lost their hold. On instinct Wyatt drew her into a hug. Part of him cursing Christopher for bringing Lucy into this mess but on the other hand he couldn't see doing this with anybody else.

******

After several long moments Lucy felt her breathing return to normal and her grip on Wyatt's waist relax. With her composure slowly returning Lucy stepped back and swiped tears away with her fingers.

“Come on.”Wyatt urged after a minute of silence. “You need something hot to drink.”

Lucy quickly toweled off the rain and followed Wyatt into the kitchen. Once there she placed the wet towel on the back of a chair at the breakfast bar and wrapped the quilt around her.

“Have a seat; think I have hot chocolate somewhere….not much of a tea person…..unless you want coffee?”Wyatt offered as he moved to the cupboards by the stove and began to open and inspect the contents.

“Anything but coffee is fine. Should try to sleep at some point.”Lucy replied quietly as she sat down at the breakfast bar.

Wyatt nodded and started to prepare some instant hot coco.

Lucy looked down at her hands that were folded on the granite surface in front of her and nodded. Part of her wanted to bolt for the door but the majority needed to stay. As crazy as her life had become she was grateful to have Wyatt to talk to. He’d somehow become her rock. Something she’d almost lost a few short hours before at the Alamo. A few minutes later something warm was pressed into her hands and Lucy saw a dark blue coffee mug filled with hot chocolate. She’d been so lost in thought she hadn’t heard the microwave. Lucy looked up and gave Wyatt a grateful smile.

“I am sorry I woke you up.”Lucy admitted after taking a long sip.

“If it’s one thing I understand it’s nightmares.”Wyatt said solemnly as he sat down in the chair next to her. “With this job we don’t know what’s coming next. That takes a toll.”

“I’m sorry I’m not handling this better.”Lucy commented as she stared at the mug.

“I’d be worried if you weren’t.”Wyatt replied quietly. “You’re not used to being in combat and on top of that you’re still grieving for your sister.”

Lucy winced at the mention of Amy. She was once more grateful for Wyatt’s understanding nature. Lucy also had a sinking feeling neither of them was getting back to sleep.

Before Lucy realized it hours had passed and the sky outside was getting lighter. After she’d told Wyatt of her nightmares and the reasons for showing up on his doorstep they’d started talking about everything and anything. Childhoods to college, first jobs and first dates. Surprisingly talking about Amy didn’t make Lucy as sad as it had previously. She still missed her sister dearly but it was also nice to use funny stories from growing up to make Wyatt laugh. That was one thing she hadn’t seen since they’d met and it was nice to see him not so serious and sad. Towards the end Wyatt’s smile faded and his intense gaze returned.

“You overheard what I said at the Alamo about my previous team, didn’t you?”Wyatt asked quietly as he leaned against the breakfast bar his forearms outstretched.

“Couldn’t help it….I wasn’t trying to easedrop…..”Lucy replied looking down at her now empty mug.

“I know and I’m glad you overheard.”Wyatt stated. “Though knowing that I don’t get why you fought Christopher.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance.”Lucy commented softly. “Though that doesn’t quite apply to you, Wyatt. You didn’t abandon them you were fulfilling orders; completing the mission.”

“I just keep thinking there should’ve been another option.”Wyatt replied grimly. “Something else I could’ve done.”

Lucy remained silent reaching over to cover Wyatt’s right and with her own. He smiled briefly at her for the gesture but the smile didn’t quiet reach his eyes. The silence deepened and Lucy thought she’d have to change the topic but Wyatt spoke again his voice still thick with grief and anger.

“I was barely home six months before Jess disappeared.”Wyatt continued.

Lucy’s heart broke for what he’d endured and she tightened her hold on Wyatt’s hand.

“How long was she missing?”Lucy asked.

“Four days; body was found in a field not far from the jogging path she used all the time.”Wyatt explained. “Throat was slashed. I wasn’t home when I should have been. Army had me doing so much training and refreshing stats that had lagged while I gone that Jess and I barely saw each other. When we did I wasn’t handling things well…..”

Lucy stood and walked over to Wyatt enveloping him in a hug. He hesitated a moment before returning the embrace resting his head on Lucy’s left shoulder. A neighbor’s dog barking finally broke them apart several minutes later. Lucy wanted to tell Wyatt how sorry she was. Even though she’d said it when they’d gotten back from Las Vegas it’d sounded hollow to her then and it did now so she remained quiet.

“Sorry; didn’t mean to dump that on you.”Wyatt after clearing his throat and pulling back.

“Turn about’s fair play after I show up at your door and drag you out of bed.”Lucy replied with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m glad you felt you could.”Wyatt commented returning her smile.

“I meant what I said at the Alamo.”Lucy said quietly. “I trust you and I think we need each other.”

Wyatt nodded.

“I should probably get going before my mother realizes I’m not there.”Lucy stated as she walked towards the breakfast bar chair where she’d draped her coat earlier and picked it up.

Wyatt came to stand next to her helping her into her coat even though it was unnecessary the garment had long since dried. Wyatt pulled the coat closed around Lucy’s shoulders. As she reached to button it she was reminded of how he always checked her restraints when they were about to launch. However now his hands still lingered on the collar of her jacket. Lucy looked up and met Wyatt’s gaze and her breath caught. She couldn’t describe the emotions she saw there but Lucy knew she’d never forget it. Later Lucy wouldn’t be able to remember which of them moved first but next thing she knew they were kissing. It was intense and gentle at the same time. Wyatt broke the kiss a few minutes later and stepped back letting go of Lucy. It took Lucy a moment to get over the surprise and catch her breath from the kiss itself. She suddenly wasn’t in any hurry to go.

“I’m….”Wyatt began but Lucy shook her head.

“Don’t apologize.”Lucy replied with a smile.

“We work together…I shouldn’t have….”Wyatt continued as he walked Lucy to the door.

“We travel through time and are the first to do so.”Lucy commented as she opened the door. “I think that lets us make up co-worker rules as we go.”

“You do, huh?”Wyatt replied matching her smile.

Not able to resist Lucy reached up and kissed him quickly before she stepped outside and walked to her car.

 

end


	2. Turnabout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tag to The Watergate tape

_“I feel like Greg Brady in this suit.”_

_“Well go find Marsha and Peter and get going.”_

Denise Christopher's light hearted banter kept bouncing around Wyatt Logan's thoughts that early Thursday morning. They'd come back from the seventies less than twenty-four hours ago. Wyatt hadn't slept his mind on overdrive; wondering how he could've misread the situation so badly.

_“She thinks you should let it go; Lucy's words; not mine.”_

Wyatt couldn't shut it off; couldn't put the mission away like he had done so many countless times before. The conversation with Christopher came back to him once more and Wyatt shook his head in disgust. In those old sitcoms problems were solved in thirty minutes. That wasn't real life not by a long shot. Though at this moment Wyatt really wished it was. He had thought he, Rufus and Lucy were building a friendship. Something they could look back on years from now. As it stood right now Wyatt didn't want to set foot back in Morgan Industries. The only thing keeping him from completely shutting the door was the unknowns; the what if's. The what if Flynn wasn't insane? What if what he'd said was true and there was a conspiracy as old as America?

With the sun barely coloring the sky it took Wyatt a minute to realize where he was. He'd never been to the house before him but the name on the mailbox he'd passed now registered in his tired brain: Preston. This was Lucy's mother's home. He'd been out for a drive and ended up here. Wyatt guessed his subconcious needed closure. He knew he wasn't ready for a confortation or an argument and at this hour of the morning it was an option that was likely. Most people didn't like being woken before the sun unless you were a farmer or a baker. Wyatt was about to find out if Lucy was a morning person.

********

Lucy had tossed and turned most of the night finally giving up on sleep around three. She'd grabbed a blue robe put it on and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Lucy had made coffee and sat in the dark until knocking at the front door broke her reverie. Yawning Lucy rose and crossed the living room and looked out the peep hole. She was more than a little surprised to see who was standing on her mother's doorstep. It was only then that Lucy realized she'd left her phone charging upstairs on vibrate. She wouldn't have heard a text or call if there'd been one. With a sigh she pulled open the door preparing to face an angry Wyatt but then that's all he'd been lately.

“I'm guessing Flynn's the only reason you're here.”Lucy began without greeting. “I'll be dressed in five minutes.”

“There's no mission.”Wyatt replied in a clipped tone.

Lucy waited her right hand still on the door knob. Wyatt looked like he hadn't slept either. Dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his chin plus his clothes appeared to be rumpled.

“I can't get the last mission out of my head.”Wyatt said quietly. “I keep going over it.”

“I should've told both of you that I'd talked to Flynn.”Lucy apoligized. “I'm sorry....I've been going over it too how badly I screwed up.”

Silence stretched between them and Lucy glanced up the stairs relieved to see that it was still dark.

“I don't want to wake my mother.”Lucy commented softly. “Stay here I'll be right back.”

Shutting the door Lucy returned to the kitchen and poured two mugs of coffee. She juggled them slightly as she tried to open the door once more. The coffee stabilized Lucy grasped the door handle and opened it and stepped out onto the small front porch. Closing the door quietly behind her Lucy passed one mug to Wyatt and leaned back against the door.

“I wish I could go back and do it over.”Lucy said with a shake of her head. “Everything got so hectic after Lincoln was shot....but I could've found time to tell you.”

Wyatt leaned against a post that supported the overhang of the roof.

“I want to trust both of you again.”Wyatt began quietly. “But then another part of me doesn't want to set foot in Morgan industries again.”

“I think we can get back to where we were.”Lucy said more confidently than she felt.

“Maybe.”Wyatt replied as he took a sip of coffee.

“I don't think you'd be here at five in the morning if you didn't think there was a chance.”Lucy pointed out.

“Yeah and that's what's killin' me.”Wyatt stated with a rueful shake of his head. “I started to let myself care something I haven't done in a long time.”

********

Wyatt had noticed as soon as Lucy opened the door that she hasn't slept much if any. So the guilt about waking her so early was starting to fade. He didn't like seeing her so wiped out and Wyatt could tell that was emotional as well as physical. Wyatt wanted to ease some of Lucy's burden but didn't know how they got to that point. There seemed to be a huge wall between them.

“One thing Flynn said that I can't shake.”Wyatt continued meeting Lucy's gaze. “He read what you wrote...will write.....”

“Wyatt...”Lucy began.

“It said that I was hanging on to my wife's death too long. That I should move on.”Wyatt replied sadly.

“He was pressing your buttons.”Lucy said softly as she tentatively reached out to touch Wyatt's right arm.

“I know.”Wyatt replied.

“I only know what you've told me of how she died and what happened.”Lucy continued. “I still don't completely believe that I wrote that....or will write that journal but if I did write those words it was because I was worried about you.”

Wyatt nodded and the silence fell over them once more. After several minutes Lucy cleared her throat.

“After you left Rufus asked me if everything was going to be okay.”Lucy said meeting Wyatt's gaze. “I didn't know what to tell him so I said nothing.”

Wyatt remained silent. He knew Rufus hadn't had a choice in recording them. Lucy had a choice in telling them about Flynn and she hadn't.

“Are we okay?”Lucy asked.

“I don't know.”Wyatt replied quietly. “Flynn was right about one thing if you can't trust the person next to you.....”

“I know we have a long way to go.”Lucy began as she inched closer to Wyatt. “But I am sorry for how I handled things. Can we build a clean slate on that?”

“Maybe not a clean slate but it's a start.”Wyatt said with a brief smile.

“I'll take that.”Lucy replied as she leaned against the porch railing and Wyatt stepped in next to her.

“Thanks for the coffee.”Wyatt said after a few minutes both watching the sun come up.

“Anytime.”Lucy responded with a smile.

Wyatt met her gaze and he nodded. He was a bit more hopeful that they could sort out the tangled mess that had become this team. What they were doing and Lucy and Rufus had become important to him and Wyatt didn't want to give up on it. Lucy was right fixing it would take awhile but they would get there.

 

end


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene from Stranded

Missing scene from Stranded.

Title: dreams  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene

A scream woke Wyatt Logan. Long honed military training had Wyatt on his feet and gun drawn searching the darkness for the source of danger. The scream came again; quieter this time and Wyatt recognized it; Lucy. Day two of their hunt for Flynn in 1754 Pennsylvania. They'd made camp near a small river Wyatt had taken first watch and then Rufus. As if on cue the tech's voice answered Wyatt's unasked question.

"She's okay."Rufus said softly from somewhere on Wyatt's left. "Physically anyway...nightmare."

Wyatt's eyes having adjusted to the dim moonlight did a scan of the area anyway. Finding no threat Wyatt lowered his gun with a sigh.

"How long?"Wyatt asked as he walked towards Lucy's curled form.

"A minute or so."Rufus replied. "I was about to try to wake her when the screaming woke you up."

Lucy had stopped screaming but was still clutching a blanket to her torso in a death grip. Her feet were moving like she was running. Wyatt knelt next to the historian gently grasping Lucy's right shoulder.

"Lucy, you're safe. It's okay."Wyatt soothed. "You're safe."

Lucy struggled with her nightmare; her face pale.

"Lucy, it's okay."Rufus added as he crouched near Wyatt. "Just a dream."

Wyatt gently shook Lucy trying to wake her. Finally after a few minutes Lucy's eyes opened and she slowly sat up tears running down her cheeks. Wyatt watched as the dream let go of Lucy and realization and recognition took hold. She drew the blanket closer to her and backed against a nearby tree breaking Wyatt's grasp.

"You alright?"Rufus asked gently.

"Yes, sorry I woke you. Just a dream."Lucy replied in a not quite steady voice.

"I'll go back to patrolling."Rufus said after a minute rising to his feet and leaving Wyatt and Lucy.

Wyatt stood and grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around Lucy's shoulders. She was shivering even though it wasn't cold. Lucy flashed him a brief grateful smile before shrinking back against the tree as if she wanted to disappear into the shadows. Wyatt sat down next to Lucy fighting the urge to place an arm around the frightened woman. Things had been strained to say the least among the three of them since the Watergate mission. They were back to being nearly strangers and Wyatt didn't want to make things worse by comforting Lucy if she didn't want it. Still despite everything Wyatt hated seeing Lucy so upset. He wanted to know why; wanted to know if he could fix it.

"Dreams don't usually affect me like this."Lucy said quietly as she wiped her tears away.

"I heard nightmares lose their power if you talk about it."Wyatt suggested.

"Thought we weren't talking to each other."Lucy countered wearily as she leaned her head back against the tree.

"If that's how you want it."Wyatt replied as he started to get to his feet.

"In my nightmare..."Lucy explained halting Wyatt. "Was such a jumbled mess...but Flynn was there...front and center."

"What did he do?"Wyatt asked turning to face Lucy.

"Shot Amy."Lucy whispered. "Right in front of me and I couldn't do anything."

Giving in to his instincts Wyatt sat back down and drew Lucy into an embrace.

"It was so real."Lucy continued. "I know that's not what happened but I can't shake the images..."

"Was just a dream."Wyatt soothed. "We'll find a way to get Amy back."

They sat there for several minutes not speaking. At Rufus's smile and nod towards Lucy Wyatt glanced down to find the historian had fallen back asleep. Shifting Lucy gently Wyatt laid her on the ground and repoisitioned the blankets around her.

"That was a good thing you did."Rufus commented breaking the silence. "Getting her to talk about it..."

Wyatt shrugged and sat back down in the spot where he'd been sleeping earlier.

"One thing I know how to deal with; it's nightmares."Wyatt said quietly. "I'll relieve you in a couple hours. We should get moving by seven still haven't figured out Flynn's plan."

"Sooner we get home the better."Rufus muttered. "Camping isn't my thing."

Wyatt closed his eyes but it was a long time before sleep came.

end


	4. Untitled Xmas fic pt 1

Author's notes: This one is AU because of what the fall finale threw at us. 

The holidays were tough for Wyatt Logan that's why he enjoyed being in the military. He could keep busy no matter what day it was. However being assigned to Mason Industries their currently wasn't anything to keep him occupied. It was Christmas Eve and their hadn't been any activity from Flynn in weeks. That made Wyatt nervous but he couldn't do anything about it until something popped up on their radar. With the holidays Mason had told everybody to go home keeping only a skeleton staff of techs to monitor things. Lucy, Rufus and Jiaya had left hours before going their separate and not so separate ways.

Both Rufus and Lucy had invited Wyatt to enjoy the holidays with their families but he'd declined. Ever since he'd lost Jess he'd preferred to work allowing other servicemen and women to take leave. Staying at Mason Industries on Christmas Eve Wyatt felt he was doing the same. Letting Rufus, and Lucy enjoy some down time.

It was nearing midnight and the computer control area, launch bay and offices were dark. Once in awhile Wyatt passed a tech but otherwise Wyatt was undisturbed. He had just left one of the spare offices in search of coffee when the elevator dinging at the far end of the hall caught his attention. Wyatt glanced up as the doors opened and he was surprised to see Lucy. It must be snowing or raining outside because Lucy's coat and hair were damp. However that didn't hide the fact that she'd been crying and looked on the verge of starting again. Lucy's eyes were red and puffy and her nose was red also, her skin was pale. What alarmed Wyatt the most was she flew past him as if she hadn't seen him at all. Walking quickly down the hallway.

“Lucy!”Wyatt called after the historian.

When no response came Wyatt broke into a jog and followed.

********

Lucy had been dreading Christmas. She'd really hoped that she'd be able to concentrate on the fact that her mother was healthy and happy in this timeline. That they could enjoy the holiday together. However as they'd sat down to dinner all Lucy could see was the empty chair across from her. The one that Amy should occupy. Lucy had tried she really had. She'd made it almost to the main course before she knew she'd start to cry and have no explanation for her mother. Instead Lucy had made a lame excuse about forgetting to buy a Christmas gift and had quickly left.

Now back at Mason Industries Lucy was searching for a place to disappear.

The emotion of the night had completely drained Lucy. She was wiped out physically and emotionally so the first familiar door Lucy reached she went inside. The room turned out to be the main conference room. As Lucy entered the lights which were on a sensor came on including the strings of multi-colored

Christmas lights that wrapped the metal border of the white dry erase board at the front of the room. Lucy collapsed into one of the chairs; buried her face in her hands and let the tears take over.

*****

Wyatt saw Lucy enter the conference room and he started to follow her in when he heard her crying. He stood in the doorway conflicted. Part of Wyatt wanted to comfort Lucy, find out what was wrong. The other wanted to respect her privacy and giver her space. When Jess had gotten to the point of tears Wyatt had always, despite his best intentions, handled it wrong. Making her madder or just making a mess of things in general. However, Lucy must've seen Wyatt's reflection in one of the flat screen monitors that spanned the room and she looked up meeting his gaze through the reflection. After a long moment Lucy used a kleenex to wipe her eyes and face and nodded at Wyatt to enter. Wyatt closed the door behind him and slid into a chair next to Lucy.

“What happened?”Wyatt prompted quietly after a few minutes.

Lucy took off the locket and held it in her hands along with the wadded up tissue.

“For Mom's sake I tried to make it a happy family Christmas.”Lucy began. “But I just lost it halfway through. I had to leave before I made things worse.”

They were both silent for a long moment before Lucy looked up with fresh tears streaking her face.

“I just really missed my sister today.”Lucy whispered.

Not knowing what to say Wyatt scooted his chair closer to Lucy's. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and drew her close. In turn Lucy rested her head on Wyatt's shoulder.


	5. Untitled Xmas fic pt 2

Lucy didn't know how long they sat there an hour maybe two. Wyatt let her talk when she wanted to and sat in silence when she needed that. Once her tears were spent Lucy excused herself to go to the restroom to clean herself up. From what she saw of her reflection in the tv screen she looked a mess. Ten minutes later she returned feeling better than she had in days. Lucy walked over and hugged Wyatt.

"Thank you."Lucy whispered. "Don't know what I'd do without someone to talk to about this crazy life we live."

"Goes both ways."Wyatt replied as they broke apart and he stood. "You kept me together at the Alamo. You going to head home?"

"I should; it's Christmas but I'm not up to that yet."Lucy admitted as she picked up her coat and purse.

"You haven't eaten and neither have I."Wyatt suggested as he grabbed his jacket. "Come on; let's get out of here."

"Wyatt, it's Christmas Eve we're not going to find anything open."Lucy protested as they left the conference room.

"I have an idea."Wyatt replied as they left Mason Industries.

It had started to sleet by the time Lucy and Wyatt reached their destination. Lucy was more than grateful the twenty-four hour diner decorated in fifty's style was open. There was only three other customers, one waitress and one cook but it was warm and smelled heavenly.

"Wonderful idea, Wyatt."Lucy commented as the waitress sat them in a back corner booth. "How'd you find this place?"

"Military people know all the twenty-four hour places."Wyatt replied as they sat down. "Never know when you'll need a meal at three in the morning after coming back from deployment."

They spent the next few minutes looking over the menus. The waitress returned and took their orders. Lucy glanced out the window to see the sleet had switched to snow.

"You know what one of the last things Amy said to me was?"Lucy began quietly. "That I can make my own future. Ironic huh considering my choosing to help Mason took away hers."

"Lucy..."Wyatt started but Lucy held up a hand.

"I know."Lucy replied with a sad shake of her head. "I keep going over that first mission and all I get is a headache."

"It's not an excuse but we were thrown into this."Wyatt commented as he took a sip of water. "All we basically knew was protect history and stop Flynn. No idea how big those two things were."

Lucy reached over and took Wyatt's right hand in hers; squeezing it briefly before releasing it.

"I know we did the best we could."Lucy said with a sigh just as the waitress returned with their meals.

They ate in companionable silence. Lucy hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw and smelled food. Her appetite returned full force and she cleaned her plate.

"Want dessert?"Lucy asked as Wyatt finished eating.

"Split?"Wyatt suggested.

"Sure."Lucy agreed.

They decided on a Christmas cookie ice cream sundae. When it arrived a few minutes later Lucy was glad they had split it the sundae was huge. It came in an oversized coffee mug with two large Santa cookies flanking the three large scoops of vanilla ice cream covered with hot fudge.

"Wow."Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah glad we split."Lucy agreed taking out a cookie and handing it to Wyatt.

Lucy then picked up a spoon and began to dig into the ice cream. As she did she glanced at the clock and saw what time it was and for the first time in hours Lucy smiled.

"What?"Wyatt asked noticing her smile.

Lucy nodded to the clock her mouth full of ice cream. She swallowed.

"Merry Christmas, Wyatt."Lucy said.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."Wyatt replied returning her smile.

end


	6. Empty chair

Title: Empty chair  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Capture of Benedict Arnold  
category: episode tag

It was the proverbial pink elephant in the room. Both Rufus and Wyatt had stared at the chair as they climbed into the lifeboat. Neither man had spoken much since the mothership had disappeared with Lucy on board. The conversation had gotten steadily less the closer they got to their time machine. They'd taken a slight detour back to Rittenhouse's estate to talk to John. The boy had been shaken by the events but had been willing to help. Wyatt had been shocked to learn that Lucy had stood in the path of a gun to protect a Rittenhouse. John was grateful to her and told them everything he had heard. Unfortunately it didn't help them as to where they went. It only made Wyatt's fear grow. Lucy had ruined Flynn's plans. Kept him from wiping Rittenhouse off the map. So why not just shoot her where she stood instead of dragging her with him?

"Almost ready."Rufus informed breaking into Wyatt's thoughts.

Wyatt shook his head and tried to focus on the here and now. He buckled himself in. After doing so he had to physically stop himself from reaching across the small area to Lucy's chair. It was such an automatic gesture now his checking her restraints. His hands wanted to do it on their own accord. They knew once he was buckled their next task was keeping Lucy safe by checking hers.

Balling his hands into fists Wyatt kept them at his sides. Being hired at Mason Industries he'd had two main tasks get Garcia Flynn and keep his team safe. Once again he'd failed to keep his team safe. He'd lost one team in the Middle East and now he'd lost Lucy in Colonial America. The memory of their kiss at Bonnie and Clyde's threatened to work its way into Wyatt's inner turmoil but he shoved it aside. Lucy needed him to be clear headed. She needed him to find her and he would. He would find her even if they got back and there was no Mason Industries.

They had no idea how killing David Rittenhouse had altered their own timeline. Wyatt could only pray that some things hadn't changed. That the warehouse, launch pad and Jiya were still there waiting. Right now he desperately needed Jiya to track the Mothership. The lifeboat began to vibrate as the engines started up. Wyatt gripped his shoulder restraints with his hands. His gaze remained locked on the empty seat across from him.

"Hang on man, here we go."Rufus suggested as he flipped switches.

The familiar stomach turning feeling of time travel grabbed onto Wyatt and he made himself keep staring at Lucy's chair. A stark reminder of his failure Wyatt would bring Lucy home no matter what it took.

end


	7. Chapter 7

Slightly AU missing scene since Wyatt and Rufus don't know what happened before Flynn grabbed Lucy so I filled them in. :)

Title: Failure  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene for The World's Columbian Expo  
spoilers: all

Homeland security agent Denise Christopher pushed open the door to the small gym that had been set up in Mason Industries headquarters. She'd used surveillance cameras to locate the person she'd been looking for because it was efficient. If Wyatt Logan noticed the door open and close he didn't let on. The rhythmic pounding on the large boxing bag suspended from the ceiling continued without interruption. It was clear this was where Wyatt had went after leaving the launch bay control room. Even in a tank top and work out shorts the young man was covered in sweat his hair plastered to his forehead. Denise walked further into the room catching Wyatt's attention and he stopped turning to her.

"News?"Wyatt asked.

"No and we've still got two hours left for the lifeboat to charge."Denise replied as she held out a small brown bag and a bottle of water. "Jiya and I were concerned you hadn't eaten."

Wyatt glanced briefly at the bag before returning to his previous activity.

"I'm fine."Logan said with a shake of his head.

He was far from fine Denise thought sadly. She'd known the team had grown closer. With what they did, the risks they took, it was inevitable. However there was something unique with Lucy and Wyatt's friendship that Denise hadn't helped but to notice. They'd clicked from the beginning even with the hurdles they'd had to overcome it was still a strong partnership bond like none Denise had ever witnessed.

"Let me rephrase."Christopher continued. "Take a break, have something to eat, that's an order."

For a long moment Denise thought Wyatt was going to refuse but he reluctantly he accepted the bag and water and walked to the closest wall and slid down against it into a sitting position. Denise sat down next to him.

"Going to babysit me, Ma'am?"Wyatt asked as he took a long drink of water.

"If necessary."Denise replied quietly. "Lucy needs you to keep your strength up."

At Lucy's name Wyatt flinched visibly before he schooled his facial features.

"I promise you I will get her back."Wyatt vowed quietly.

"I know you will."Denise replied. "Something's bothering you besides Lucy being missing. Is it what Rittenhouses's son told you?"

Wyatt nodded in response to his boss's question. He and Rufus had been on their way back to the Lifeboat when they'd happen to cross paths with John 'd told them what had happened. He'd wanted to thank Lucy for saving him and was more than willing to help. Unfortunately John hadn't had any information on where Flynn might have gone.

"The boy told us Lucy bodily stood between him and Flynn refusing to let him kill the kid."Wyatt said grimly. "This was his last chance to wipe Rittenhouse out completely and she stopped him. He's not going to forget that."

"That should prove to you that she'll be okay until we find her."Denise stated. "It was extremely brave of her to stand up to Flynn."

"It should but I understand Flynn more than I want to."Wyatt replied with a sigh. "He's obsessed in thinking taking out Rittenhouse will bring his family back. If I had a time machine and a plan that would bring Jess back I'd do it. Lucy changed Flynn's plan by saving John Rittenhouse. It's not just that I'm afraid he'll kill her he could've done that instead of taking her."

"What are you afraid of?"Denise prompted.

"Flynn could drop her anywhere and we'd never know."Wyatt continued solemnly. "Yeah there's a chance she'd show up in the history books and we'd be able to track her but…."

"Lucy is too resourceful to be lost for long."Denise responded as she stood. "She'll find a way for us to find her if she's separated from Flynn."

Wyatt nodded.

"I'm going to check in with Rufus and Mason."Christopher said as she walked towards the door. "Eat, get some rest while you can."

"Thank you, Ma'am."Wyatt commented just as Denise left.

After a few moments Wyatt opened the bag and took out the contents of a sub sandwich and a bag of chips. He ate in silence trying to shake the dark thoughts and feelings he'd had since his conversation with John Rittenhouse. It was his fault Lucy was missing and in danger. Wyatt would do whatever he had to in order to make that right; to bring her home. She'd pulled him back from the brink at the Alamo, made sure he was still on the team when they got back. For that alone Wyatt owed Lucy more than he could ever repay. Getting her home would barely scratch the surface of evening the score but it'd be a start.

end


	8. Trust

Title: Trust  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene The Red Scare  
notes and summary: See part one

It was one of the longest briefings of Wyatt's life. Not in length but because Wyatt didn't want to be there. He responded to Christopher's questions and gave his account of what had happened. In reality it'd only been half an hour but to Wyatt it'd seemed much, much longer. As soon as he was dismissed Wyatt headed to the launch bay. Even with Jiya and Rufus at the hospital one of the techs was able to track the mothership. It was back in present time. Wyatt thanked the tech and let out a long relieved sigh as he walked out of Mason Industries. Though Wyatt knew he wouldn't fully relax until he saw Lucy.

Wyatt walked to the entrance everyone used at Mason and sat on the outside steps. Wyatt trusted Flynn as far as he could throw him. He trusted Lucy but she'd needed him to trust Flynn with her life...For Lucy he'd done just that though it'd been one of the hardest things he'd ever done. So Wyatt would sit here and wait until he saw Lucy walk across the parking lot. He probably wouldn't really start breathing again until then. It'd taken all of Wyatt's will power to leave Lucy behind. He almost didn't. He'd almost grabbed her and carried Lucy back to the time machine. They'd figure out another way. But she'd asked him to trust her and so here he was; waiting.

More than once Wyatt had pulled out his cell phone to call Lucy. Twice he'd had it raised to his left ear and his thumb on her speed dial before he lowered the device once more. She'd asked that he trust her; trust her plan. That included not checking on her. Included believing that she would contact him if anything had gone wrong. Wyatt's phone was free of messages and texts so he tried to see that as a good sign; an omen that one of the most important people in his life was okay.

That last thought startled Wyatt a bit. When had Lucy become that? When had she become more than a friend and colleague? The high stress bizarre world their lives had become had modeled their relationship into something that Wyatt couldn't define. It was becoming one of the strongest deepest bonds in his life. Outside of Jess Wyatt hadn't thought he'd experience anything close to that again.

Twenty minutes later Wyatt was absently shifting his cell phone from one hand to the other and back again. Tires crunching on pavement caught Wyatt's attention and he saw a yellow cab approach the building. He stood and leaned against the right wall waiting. When the cab pulled into view and Wyatt was able to see the person in the back seat relief washed over him strong and palpable. It was Lucy back in modern clothes and from what he could see; unhurt. Lucy paid the driver and exited the cab. When their eyes met it took Wyatt's breath away. He was so happy to see her. It'd been so very hard for him to leave 1954 without her. Wyatt wasn't sure who moved first but within seconds Lucy was in his arms and he was lifting her off her feet.

"Thank God."Wyatt whispered.

"I'm okay."Lucy replied quietly. "Back safe and sound."

"I didn't want to leave you."Wyatt continued still holding the historian tight.

"I know, but thank you for trusting me."Lucy responded as she stepped back.

Wyatt nodded and he reached up to brush hair away from Lucy's right cheek. He allowed his hand to linger.

"How's Jiya?"Lucy asked as Wyatt took his hand away.

"Still being examined. Rufus is with her."Wyatt explained. "Want to go visit after you check in with Christopher?"

"Yes."Lucy replied as they turned to walk back into Mason industries.

Once inside Wyatt stopped causing Lucy to turn back and look at him.

"What is it?"Lucy asked.

"How did you know?"Wyatt inquired quietly. "How did you know you could trust Flynn to get you home? After everything he's done...after Anthony..."

"He could've set off that bomb; but he didn't."Lucy replied. "Guess I was banking on that part of him. The part buried under the grief and hatred. I was hoping he wanted to find another way to take down Rittenhouse."

"Was a hell of a risk."Wyatt commented with an amazed shake of his head.

"I know but it worked."Lucy said with a smile. "Come on let's get this over with so we can find out how Jiya is."

Lucy held out her right hand and Wyatt took it. After a moment's hesitation Lucy intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand needing the physical reminder that she was back and she was okay. Lucy smiled and returned the squeeze. Their hands remained linked for a few more feet until the hallways became busier and they got closer to Christopher's office.

"I'll wait out here."Wyatt suggested.

"Thanks."Lucy replied with a brief smile before disappearing into Christopher's office.

Wyatt leaned back against the right wall close to a corner and out of the way of foot traffic. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Rufus letting him know Lucy was back and okay. Rittenhouse and Flynn were still a threat but for now all that mattered was they were all home.

end


	9. Chapter 9

Really short little missing scene that wouldn't leave me alone until I put it to 'paper'.

Title: Questions  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Missing scene The Red Scare  
notes and summary: See part one

Some of the days events were starting to sink in for Ethan Cahill. Others he knew would probably take years if not decades if ever for him to comprehend what had happened. Standing with his granddaughter on his doorstep would be one of them. Ethan shook his head in amazement as he tried to memorize every feature of Lucy Preston. Knowing it would be decades before he could talk about this day with her.

"Thank you."Lucy stated quietly.

"I haven't done anything yet."Ethan quipped with a smile.

Lucy returned the smile.

"I know you have to go."Ethan began as Lucy had turned to look back at Flynn waiting in the car on the street."I have so many questions...about what you do..."

"I..."Lucy started.

Ethan held up a hand nodding in understanding.

"Classified or whatever I get it. Maybe someday you will be able to tell me."Ethan continued.

"I hope so."Lucy said with a nod.

"But questions about your life..."Ethan wondered. "Are you married?"

"No."Lucy replied after a moment's hesitation.

"That man you were with...on your team..."Ethan stumbled. "Wyatt."

"He's a friend."Lucy explained quietly though she couldn't hide the blush that crossed her face.. "A good friend."

"You sure about that?"Ethan pressed.

Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Ethan held up a hand stopping her.

"I'm the last person to give advice on relationships you've seen how messed up my life is."Ethan continued. "I know what I saw...that man...cares a great deal about you."

"What we do..."Lucy said. "It's stressful...and...we rely on each other."

"I'm glad you have him."Ethan commented.

Lucy placed a hand on Ethan's right arm and took a step back.

"I really have to go. Thank you again; for everything."Lucy said as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

Ethan watched as his granddaughter got into the car. He stood there a long time after they had driven away. Lucy was a remarkable person and very brave. Ethan hoped some day he'd be able to tell her how proud he was.

end


	10. Believe

I've watched the 'we lost you once' scene in Red Scare way too many times. Lucy's pov in this short little oneshot.

Title: Believe  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

"Look, we already lost you once...I can not lose you again."Wyatt pleaded.

"You've trusted me this long I just need you to trust me a little longer. Get Jiya back."Lucy responded quietly.

Finally Lucy found she had won and Rufus headed back to the lifeboat with a whispered 'Be careful'. Wyatt however hadn't moved. Lucy herself found that it was very difficult to look away from his blue eyes. Blue eyes that told her more than any words could. He trusted her; wanted this idea to work. At the same time it was killing him to leave her behind; to trust Flynn. If this had been a movie there would've been suspenseful music possibly romantic in the background and the camera would've pulled in tight. Lucy and Wyatt shared a bond that was true whether it was romantic was yet to be determined. Lucy wanted that chance to figure out what they had.

Wyatt's searching gaze swept Lucy once more. Lucy did her best to meet that gaze. To implore in hers that she'd be okay; that this would work. Part of Lucy didn't want to stay behind but she didn't have a choice. Ethan was teetering but she knew he'd need solid proof to believe her and this was the only option Lucy had. Lucy had a good feeling about her grandfather; that he would help them. He just needed that push something to show him the risk would be worth it.

"It'll be okay."Lucy stated with more confidence than she felt.

With a nod Wyatt turned and left but he only got a few steps before he stopped and looked back. Lucy held up her right hand to wave but felt a lump in her throat as she saw the expression on Wyatt's face. She forced a reassuring smile. This was the hardest part of her plan; convincing a man who had lost so much to leave. Wyatt's parting threat to Flynn echoed through Lucy's thoughts now.

'If you hurt her...'

'What? You'll try to kill me again?'

This crazy life they'd been thrown into had given them experiences no one else would have or ever understand. Lucy had lost her sister and Wyatt hadn't been able to save Jessica. She'd pulled him back from the Alamo. Back to the real world and the pain and regrets that came with it. Those events and so much more had created this lifeline between them. Lucy needed Wyatt more than ever that day in 1954 but she needed him to walk away. Just when it seemed like Wyatt wasn't going to leave he did. He turned and climbed into the lifeboat and the door closed. Lucy dropped her hand as the engines whirled and came to life. Seconds later the time machine was gone with a familiar gust of wind. Lucy said a silent thank you to Wyatt and then started with the main part of her plan; convincing Ethan.

end


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: Jumping back and forth through season one with these oneshots and missing scenes. :)

Title: Pink  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Between The world columbian exposition and the murder of Jesse James

Pink.  
It was the first thing Wyatt saw when he found Lucy in the locker room at Mason. Lucy was sitting long ways on one of the benches with her back to row of lockers. On the bench in front of her was a bottle of pink nail polish. The right foot was already painted and Lucy was in the process of applying color to the left. Wyatt smiled and leaned against the front end of the nearest row of lockers.

"Looks good on you."Wyatt commented quietly.

Lucy smiled up at him and Wyatt was glad to see the smile. The last few weeks had been busy and tense. Trying to make Bonnie and Clyde believe you were bank robbers was stressful to say the least. Then having Houdini aid Lucy in rescuing he and Rufus from Chicago's murder house and before that Flynn capturing Lucy and disappearing...

"Thanks."The historian replied. "Thought you went home?"

"Started to and didn't feel like staring at four walls or a bad baseball game."Wyatt replied as he walked over to the bench Lucy was on and sat at the front of it.

"I didn't want to go home either."Lucy commented as she returned her attention to painting her toes. "My mother's doing a mini-lecture tour in New York City."

"Things been any better with you two?"Wyatt inquired.

"A little."Lucy responded with a shrug. "She doesn't understand my ending things with Noah, but she'll come around."

"All parents just want their kids to be happy."Wyatt stated as he watched Lucy paint the last toe and put the brush back in the bottle.

Lucy leaned back and wiggled her toes and Wyatt saw the smile was back but with a hint of sadness.

"What is it?"Wyatt prompted.

"Amy and I used to paint each other's toes every other weekend until we went away to college."Lucy replied wistfully as she picked up the bottle of pink nail polish. "Thought this would relax me and make me think of happier times. For the most part it did."

"What color was her favorite to use?"Wyatt asked.

Lucy held up the bottle of nail polish and smiled.

"Pink."The historian replied

"Amy would be proud of you."Wyatt stated quietly. "I know I never knew her but from what you've told me I think she would've and will be proud of what you've done working at Mason."

"I hope so."Lucy commented as she rested her head on her arms folded across her raised knees.

"You hungry?"Wyatt asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I could eat."Lucy responded with a smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Head down near the pier find somewhere to eat outdoors. It's a nice night."Wyatt suggested returning Lucy's smile.

"Sounds wonderful."Lucy commented. "Can you hand me my shoes?"

"Don't they need some more time to dry?"Wyatt asked as he found Lucy's sneakers and socks and handed them to her.

"A few more minutes but not much more."The historian replied. "Quick drying nail polish one of the modern marvels."

Ten minutes later Lucy had shoes and socks on and walked over to where Wyatt waited near the door. Wyatt opened the door and waited for Lucy to walk through but she stayed where she was looking at him.

"What?"Wyatt prompted with a wary smile. "My hair messed up or something?"

Lucy laughed and shook her head. She then linked her right arm through Wyatt's left and they exited the locker room together.

"No I was just thinking that despite the weirdness and craziness that is this life of time travel that I was grateful our paths crossed."Lucy commented quietly.

"Me too, Babydoll."Wyatt agreed as they walked towards the main exit. "Me too."

end


	12. Brown Eyes

Major spoilers for season two premiere!

Title: Brown Eyes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
summary: Everyone's telling him to consider the possibility that she's dead; but that's one possibility that he won't believe. He'll see those brown eyes again

Brown eyes were Wyatt Logan's first thought after the explosion. They were the first thing his own blue eyes looked for when he woke in the tilted lifeboat. His body hurt so much that Wyatt couldn't move. Still he looked for those brown eyes.

When he woke the second time; still in the Lifeboat Wyatt tried to get up. He could hear voices and the sound of fire hoses outside. As incoherent as his thoughts were Wyatt's brain latched onto one thing; brown eyes. Finally he connected those brown eyes to a name.

"Lucy!"Wyatt called his voice hoarse and weak.

A reply came but it wasn't the one Wyatt needed to hear.

"She's not here, Wyatt."Rufus said from the front of the time machine.

Memories came back in fuzzy snatches. Wyatt tried to turn to see his friend but couldn't.

"You okay?"Wyatt asked his voice stronger.

"Going to have a hell of a headache; smashed against the control panel."Rufus replied. "You?"

Consciousness rapidly fading Wyatt tried to answer. His gaze landed on Lucy's seat now off its mooring and on its side. In that moment Wyatt was almost grateful to Rittenhouse. If Lucy had been with them….Wyatt's thought's drifted once more and he slid into the black void of unconsciousness.

*******

Two things got Wyatt through the painful week following the explosion: revenge against Rittenhouse and finding Lucy. The burns on his back despite the ugliness were just shy of second degree. The shrapnel from what Wyatt guessed was one of the tables in the launch area had been removed. The chaos of that week as Christopher shuttled the survivors to their new off the grid base was punctuated by newscasts of Mason attending funerals of the fallen Mason employees. Christopher had decided it best to go with the cover story that they'd all perished. Unfortunately with that cover story gave Mason the sad duty of days of alternating funerals, press conferences and police investigations.

During the long weeks that followed Wyatt butted heads with just about everyone. Sometimes over the smallest things. Rationally Wyatt knew he wasn't the only one unhappy with the circumstances but he was used to doing things, being on missions not stuck. Especially when being stuck meant he couldn't search for the one person who had come to mean more to him than he could put into words. Losing Jess had been harder than anything. Knowing he could've prevented Lucy's disappearance weighed heavily. Wyatt had replayed that hour she'd gone to her mother's over and over. What was drilled into him in military training? Never let down your guard. They thought they'd been on the home stretch…..Rittenhouse in pieces; Flynn in custody.

As the days dragged on Wyatt was beginning to wonder why Agent Christopher put up with him. Why she hadn't busted him down to private and shipped him to the farthest most desolate army post in the world. Any other superior would have by now. If she told him one more time that he needed to prepare himself for the chance they might find Lucy dead Wyatt was going to lose what little was left of his sanity. The sympathetic looks his boss gave him weren't helping either. Wyatt wasn't losing another team come hell or high water he was going to prove Lucy was alive. He was going to see those brown eyes again.

In a tent in a field hospital on the western front of World War I Wyatt's wish came true. When the dark haired woman spun around ready to fight Wyatt saw brown eyes he'd never given up on seeing again. Those eyes widened in shock and surprise then relief and finally pure joy.

"You're alive!"

Each exclaimed and then Lucy launched herself into Wyatt's arms. He buried his face in her neck Wyatt felt her body tremble as he held her. Heard her struggle to hold back tears. If it was only for a moment Wyatt had Lucy back; that was the only thing that mattered. Everything else they'd work out.

end


	13. Don't let go

Title: Don't let go  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x1

Hallucinating. That was the only logical reason Lucy Preston could come up with for what she was seeing. Because really she didn't think ghosts could time travel. As soon as Lucy spun ready to defend herself against whoever's hand was on her shoulder she froze.

Lucy blinked once, twice, three times and he was still there his hand still blocking hers. All those nights Lucy had wanted to disbelieve the news stories. All those nights she'd grieved her friends. Seeing him in her dreams when all Lucy had wanted was to hear Wyatt's voice once more. To hear him call her Ma'am with that endearing, infuriating smirk.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The stress must've finally snapped her fragile sanity. Wyatt Logan was dead along with everyone else at Mason with the exception of Connor. She'd seen it in black and white. Days of headlines. Now the grief and anger had caused insanity pure and simple.

Lucy tried to get her feet to move. To ignore the vision and go back to the farmhouse. But her feet wouldn't move. What she saw was too real. What she felt was too real. Finally Lucy found her voice.

"You're alive!"Lucy exclaimed.

"You're alive."The apparition replied.

At the familiar voice Lucy nearly wept. She wasn't hallucinating! Wyatt was here! Alive! She launched herself into Wyatt's arms and held on tightly. Lucy never wanted to let go; but she knew she had to. She had to go back; she had to find a way to thwart Rittenhouse's mission. She had to learn more.

Still her feet refused to obey her. Wyatt's arms stayed wrapped tightly around her waist. It was too good to be true, and yet it was. Once she'd learned what had happened at Mason. That her team was gone. The people who had become her surrogate family. Lucy had started to hope against hope that she might get one more chance. One more chance to look into Wyatt's blue eyes. To hear Rufus rave about his chocodiles. One more chance to be with the people she cared about. But as the days went by Lucy began to lose hope.

Now the person who she had begun to not picture her life without was back in her life. Living, breathing blue eyes sparkling...even looking damn good in a WWI uniform. The news headlines had haunted her every night. The terrible, horrible words replaying in her mind telling her that they were gone and never coming back. So many times Lucy had fallen into an exhausted sleep after muffling her sobs so her mother wouldn't hear them.

Wyatt showed no sign of letting her go. Lucy thought back to the last time she'd seen him before she left for her mother's that fateful day. They'd been talking about what was next; what the future meant for them. He was saying he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet and she hadn't been either. Now they had another chance to decide where this thing between them went. To try to define what they were. Lucy knew it wouldn't happen in that moment. She knew she had to get back before her mother got suspicious. Still she clung to Wyatt for one more second; Lucy didn't want to let go either. For that second; for that moment she didn't have to.

end


	14. scars

Title: Scars  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x1

Three days after Lucy's return to what was left of Mason industries she awoke before dawn. Her new cell phone was the only indication of time since there was little daylight in the bunker. Lucy got up off her cot and went for a drink of water and to use the restroom. On her return to the shared sleeping space Lucy saw something that horrified her. The glass slipped from her right hand and shattered on the cement floor.

*****

Wyatt had woken having heard Lucy get up. Now at the sound of breaking glass he whirled. The historian was ghostly pale her brown eyes wide. It was then Wyatt remembered he didn't have a shirt on. The bunker had been hot the night before so he'd slept in only boxers. Lucy had seen his scars. Quickly rising to his feet Wyatt reached Lucy careful to avoid the glass in his bare feet Wyatt gently tugged her to him having her avoid the new obstacle as well.

"My God, Wyatt."Lucy whispered as Wyatt held her close.

"Shrapnel and burns."Wyatt explained."Not as bad as it looks."

**********

Regaining some of her composure Lucy stepped back and stared at her friend.

"Not as bad as it looks?"Lucy repeated in amazement."How much pain are you in?"

"It doesn't hurt not any more."Wyatt insisted."I've had worse than this."

"You were that close to it?"Lucy asked with a shudder.

"In a way you saved us."Wyatt continued softly. "Rufus and I were in the lifeboat waiting for you when the bomb went off. If we had't had that mission...Lucy the explosion took out the whole launch area."

"My God."Lucy breathed her face paling.

Wyatt pulled Lucy into an embrace. She felt the tears start again and didn't stop them. Lucy hated that he had suffered because of an organization her family was a part of. That so many had died because of Rittenhouse.

"Sssshhhh."Wyatt soothed.

"I-m so grateful you're here."Lucy commented tearfully.

"I'm grateful that you're back."Wyatt said huskily."Six weeks of not knowing if you were alive or dead was hell."  
Lucy reached for Wyatt's right hand and interlaced it with hers.

"I'm also grateful that I get another chance."Wyatt stated.

Lucy stepped back so she could see his face.

"Another chance for what?"Lucy asked.

"To do this."Wyatt replied leaning down and capturing her lips with his.

*****

The kiss they'd shared before in front of Bonnie and Clyde hadn't been really theirs Wyatt realized. They'd been playing a role. Today this was a first kiss. Hell of a one too. Full of hope for days ahead and mingled with what they'd lost.

' _You're in love with Lucy just admit it.'_

Rufus's words from days ago came back. Wyatt knew he wasn't ready to say the l word out loud. Even after all the promises he'd made to himself when she was missing. Everything he'd say now he tried to pour those words into the kiss.

As Lucy melted into Wyatt's embrace and his kiss Lucy smiled. Wyatt had asked her in France how she had planned on getting home. Truth was she had no home in the physical sense. As corny as it was in Wyatt's arms Lucy knew she was home.

end


	15. Beyond measure

Title: Beyond Measure  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x1

After the briefing and a dinner of ham and cheese sandwiches Lucy was exhausted. She was selfishly glad when Christopher dismissed everyone declaring there was nothing more they could do for tonight. Lucy knew she was so tired she wouldn’t have been able to help if there was a mission. Lucy rose to her feet and put the paper plate and cup in the trash. She started towards the shared sleeping quarters when Wyatt’s quiet voice stopped her.

“Lucy.”Wyatt called as he crossed the room to her.”come on let’s go this way.”

Too tired to do more than put one door in front of the other Lucy followed. They went down the main hall then two short ones before making a left turn.

“There’s not much privacy down here.”Wyatt began.”But in six weeks I learned every inch. Especially on the bad nights.”

Lucy winced inwardly at Wyatt's words. She ached for him imagining what the first days down here had been like. They'd been practically under siege from Rittenhouse. Not able to leave for their own protection. Wyatt had called it hell and Lucy suspected he was right. She tried to reverse their roles. If she'd been here with Rufus and Wyatt had been away. The sadness and anxiety was too much for her weary brain to think about right now. She looked at the small room Wyatt had revealed instead. It had clearly been at one time a storage room. Rust on the floor and walls showed where metal shelves had stood for decades. Now there were only two rickety units against the back wall, the paint was gray and peeling, the over head light flickered and was harsh, and there was a cot tucked against the right wall already made up with blankets and pillow. Lucy's heart melted; Wyatt had done this for her. Knowing she'd need space to deal with the last few days and to come out the other side. Then she saw some familiar objects sitting on the end of the cot. Her jacket, coat and purse.

“Agent Christopher got them back from SFPD after their investigation stalled two weeks in.”Wyatt explained softly. “I have a feeling she twisted some arms.”

Lucy smiled briefly at the mental image of Denise butting heads with the SFD brass. 

“They also gave us everything they had including the pictures they'd taken.”Wyatt continued grimly.

Memories of the struggle Lucy had with the Rittenhouse henchmen in her mother's home came back. She remembered crashing against the kitchen island ending up briefly on the floor before being pulled up and dragged away. Several items had crashed and broken during the struggle. Lucy walked to the cot and picked up her purse. Everything had been put back inside wallet, cell phone, and keys.

“I kept searching those pictures.”Wyatt stated causing Lucy to look back at him. “I thought I'd find something they'd missed. Something that would lead us to you.”

Lucy put her purse down and crossed the space back to Wyatt. She took his face in her hands. The hurt she heard in his voice broke her heart.

“Wyatt, my disappearance wasn't your fault.”Lucy implored.

“I promised to protect both you and Rufus.”Wyatt protested grimly. “I should have....”

“We didn't know anything had changed when I left for my mothers.”Lucy insisted. “There was no way you could've known there was new danger from Rittenhouse.”

“It was 1780 all over again.”Wyatt said as he broke free of Lucy's hands. “When I woke up after the explosion in the infirmary and they told me you were still missing and they had no leads. I wanted to hunt down every member of Rittenhouse until they told me where you were but Christopher wouldn't let us leave; cover story had to be upheld.”

“When my mother told me Mason industries was gone that there'd been an explosion.”Lucy began quietly blinking back tears. “I thought she was lying. Then she gave me internet access and I pulled up news story after news story. Pictures of the warehouse destroyed. I didn't realize how much a part of my life all of you had become until that moment. When I thought I was the last standing I knew I had to play along with them; to learn what I could. To wait for an opportunity to wipe out Rittenhouse.”

Wyatt leaned back against the left wall running a hand through his dark hair. Lucy moved a few steps closer.

“I'd never felt more alone.”Lucy said softly.

Wyatt reached out and pulled Lucy to him in an embrace. As he wrapped his arms around her Lucy remembered his earlier promise.

_'You haven't lost me.'_

After several minutes of silence Wyatt cleared his throat and stepped back and towards the door.

“I should let you get some sleep.”Wyatt stated quietly.

Lucy nodded and went to the cot and sat down. However as Wyatt opened the door and stepped out she knew she wouldn't sleep. Without Wyatt's presence she was beginning to remember the last few days. The emotions starting to swarm and overwhelm. Lucy felt the tears start again and blinked them away.

“Wyatt.”Lucy called hating how small her voice sounded.

“Yeah?”Logan asked turning back.

“Stay?”Lucy asked softly. “For a little while.”

Wyatt nodded and closed the door stepping back into the small room. He left the lights on and sat down on the cot next to Lucy. It'd be a tight fit with both of them but Lucy didn't care. Wyatt curled up near the wall and Lucy laid down next to him. He pulled her into his arms and Lucy rested her head against the pillow.

“Wyatt.”Lucy said after a half hour had passed.”Thank you.”

“For what?”Wyatt asked quietly.

“For this.”Lucy replied her voice cracking. “For everything.”

Wyatt reached out and gently pulled stray hair away from Lucy's face tucking it behind her ear.

“Get some sleep, Lucy.”Wyatt advised.

Lucy's eyes drifted shut and just when she thought sleep would elude her Lucy did finally fall asleep and it was dreamless.

 

end


	16. Few more seconds

TItle: Few more seconds  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 2x3

Lucy knew irony when she saw it. They traveled in a time machine and all she wanted was a few more seconds. Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something. Two interrupted near kissed in a span of a few weeks. The exasperated look on Wyatt’s face when the trunk opened said everything. Lucy didn’t miss the wide eyed grin on Rufus either.. Lucy knew Wyatt wanted those few extra seconds too. With a last look at each other Wyatt and Lucy crawled out of the tight moonshine smuggling compartment. Lucy knew she’d have bruised when this was over. Still they were alive and still had a chance to stop Emma; that was what really mattered,

Still as they stood in Wendell’s garage talking about plans and next steps Lucy’s mind drifted back. As much as she’d hated being in such a small space it did have it’s benefits. Lucy would remember the intimacy of those moments. If when Wyatt put his arms around her. How his blue eyes had darkened as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Lucy knew that whatever was between her and Wyatt was about to be defined. That the kiss and so much more that kept getting interrupted would happen. She’d seen that in Wyatt’s eyes as they’d left the hiding spot.  
Lucy forced herself to focus on the mission. Her anger at Emma helped clear her thoughts. Time and a place for everything Lucy reminded herself. Though it took the physical distance from Wyatt and the car to completely help Lucy shake the intimacy of the get-a-way. Once out in the bright sunshine Lucy was back on task. Though once the mission was over and they were back in the lifeboat her thoughts drifted. Drifted back to being in Wyatt’s arms and wanting a few more seconds.

 

End


	17. Breaking point pt a

Title: Breaking point  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Between 2x1 and 2x2  
spoilers: all

A scream jerked Wyatt Logan out of a dead sleep. It took him a second too long to remember where and when he was. They were in what passed for their base now that Mason industries was gone. As Wyatt scrambled off the cot he saw Rufus was also awake and sitting up.

"What the hell?"Rufus asked groggily.

The scream came again louder and more terrified. It was like a knife to Wyatt's heart as he recognized who was screaming.

"Lucy!"Wyatt exclaimed.

Racing to his foot locker at the end of his cot Wyatt yanked it open. He snatched out the pistol and took off at a run for the woman's sleeping quarters. Rufus was close behind. When he reached their quarters Wyatt kicked the door open.

The lights were on and Jiya was kneeling beside Lucy looking anxious and worried.

"Nightmare."Jiya explained."I haven't been able to wake her."

After glancing around the room to make sure there was no other threat Wyatt lowered his gun and set it in a nearby chair. Lucy screamed again but it was quieter. Her face though showed nothing but anguish. Conner appeared in the doorway slightly breathless.

"Everything alright?"Mason asked.

"Just a nightmare."Wyatt said."Can everyone clear out? Give her some space."

"Of course."Mason replied.

The room cleared. Rufus hesitated on the doorway.

"If you need us..."Carlin offered.

"Thanks."Wyatt said tightly.

The door shut and Wyatt focused on Lucy. She was crying now; whimpering.

"Lucy."Wyatt called."It's alright; you're safe."

The historian's eyes remained closed and her whole body shook. Gently grasping her shoulders Wyatt tried once more.

"Luce, it's Wyatt."Wyatt said calmly."You're safe. I've got you. But I need you to wake up."

After a long moment Wyatt thought he'd failed. That Lucy was going to remain in whatever nightmare hell she was trapped in. Slowly Lucy's body stilled and her eyes opened. Still in the haziness if the dream the historian began to fight the arms that held her.

"Lucy!"Wyatt nearly shouted."It's me. You're safe; you're okay."

At his voice Lucy stopped struggling and looked at him. Wyatt was relieved when he saw recognition in Lucy's brown eyes.

"Just a dream."Wyatt said quietly."It's over. I've got you."

Sniffling Lucy collapsed into Wyatt's embrace. After several minutes Lucy spoke her voice muffled.

"Did I wake everyone?"Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about that."Wyatt soothed.

"I'm sorry."Lucy whispered.

"You ready to talk about the dream?"Wyatt prompted."You were screaming."

Lucy shuddered and burrowed closer. Wyatt at first thought she wasn't going to talk about it. Then Lucy pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hands.

"I-in the dream the soldier they made me kill had a different face."Lucy began quietly."He was no longer a stranger."

Wyatt once more cursed Rittenhouse for the pain they caused.

"Who was it?"Wyatt asked.

"You."Lucy replied in a tortured voice."it was your face Wyatt. As soon as the bullet hit him he changed to you."

At that Lucy completely broke down. Wyatt wrapped her once more in an embrace wishing he could do more. Her sobs racked her small frame and tore at Wyatt's heart.

"It's alright."Wyatt whispered."It's over. I'm not going anywhere."

It was half an hour before Lucy cried herself to sleep. Wyatt watched her for a long moment before pulling the blankets up around her. Wyatt moved to the door opened it and turned the lights off.


	18. Breaking point pt b

Title: Breaking point  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: between 2x1 and 2x2  
spoilers: all

When Lucy awoke hours later she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. Her head hurt, eyes gritty and her stomach a little nauseous from the emotional upset. Reaching for her phone Lucy turned it on and saw it was just after at the cot across from her Lucy was surprised to see Wyatt and not Jiya. She'd expected him to go back to the guy's room. Instead Wyatt was asleep curled up on his right side facing her.

Memories of the nightmare came full force nearly overwhelming Lucy. Her breath came in ragged short gasps and Lucy felt tears start. All she could see was the ghostly after affects of the nightmare. Wyatt sprawled on the farmhouse floor, eyes glazed, face pale. She'd had his blood on her hands. The man who had come to mean more to her than anyone except family. The man who'd saved her life more times than she could count. The one who secured her seatbelt and called her ma'am was gone.

No! Lucy's rational side argued. It's. Not real. Wyatt is fine. He's just asleep. Still Lucy couldn't turn off the panic. Cold washed over her. Panic attack, that was all Lucy reasoned. Could you go into shock from a panic attack?

*********

Wyatt awoke not sure at first why. Then he remembered the night before. Wyatt looked over and as soon as he saw Lucy he knew it was the historian who'd woken him. Lucy was shaking her limbs folded in on herself and face deathly pale. She was also crying.

Wyatt quickly got off his cot and knelt before his friend. He gently gripped Lucy's arms once he'd unfolded them.

"Lucy."Wyatt called gently."You're okay. You're safe; it's over."

Unlike last night Lucy seemed to recoil from Wyatt's voice whimpering. Her earlier explanation of the dream came back to Wyatt.

'The soldier I killed had your face.'

Cursing silently Wyatt realized what was happening. He'd seen enough of his men go through it. War has a unique affect on the human psyche. Lucy may not be in combat but she'd seen more than normal people. Plus killing affected everyone differently. Wyatt rose and sat next to his friend. He gathered her in his arms and rocked back and forth.

"You haven't lost me."Wyatt promised repeating his earlier words."I'm here living, breathing."

When Wyatt saw he still wasn't reaching Lucy he took her right hand and placed it over his heart. He held it there for several minutes. Slowly Lucy's eyes focused and some color returned to her face. Tears continued unchecked.

"Wyatt."Lucy said quietly resting her head on his chest."It was so real."

"I know, but you'll get through this."Wyatt said softly."Until then lean on me; I've got you."

Wyatt wasn't sure how long they sat there in silence. Each wrapped in their own thoughts. One thing Wyatt knew from his own experience was that Lucy would heal and move on. He'd barely gotten through but she would. Lucy was stronger than he was. In that way and many others they balanced each other.

End


	19. Crossroads

Title: Crossroads  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: post ep 2x4

 

Despite the pain meds Lucy couldn't sleep. Her arm throbbed and she had a killer headache. And a whopper of a heartache. Seeing Wyatt with Jessica when they returned to Mason had brought reality crashing back. She'd done her best to push it aside while in Salem but now she couldn't avoid it. Wyatt was a married man.

Slumping into a chair in the makeshift living room Lucy sighed. They'd been so happy that night in 1941. Full of hope and expectations for the days ahead. Then Rittenhouse had thrown a curve ball neither had seen coming. Now they had no choice but to move forward.

"How's the arm?"

Lucy startled at the familiar voice. She glanced up to see Wyatt standing a few feet away. He looked worn out body and soul. Face was pale and unshaven, clothes wrinkled, hair askew.

"Six stitches."Lucy replied quietly.

"I should've been there."Wyatt stated softly not moving closer.

"Did they let Jessica go home?"Lucy asked.

"Took me a lot of arguing and her signing a stack of non-disclosure forms."Wyatt began tiredly."But yes they let her go shortly before midnight."

"Guess we'll add her name to the list of people who've had a hell of a week."Lucy stated not being able to hide the bitterness in her voice.

"I didn't want to hurt you."Wyatt said taking a step forward.

"Nobody thought Rittenhouse would bring her back."Lucy said.

"Everything's upside down now."Wyatt responded."For Jess too. She tried to give me divorce papers but I think I finally convinced her I'm not her Wyatt."

Lucy tried to imagine that. Tried to put herself in Jess's shoes. One minute you're filing for divorce and the next a time traveling version of your husband is begging for another chance. It made Lucy's headache worse.

"I had to try to fix things."Wyatt commented."I thought I'd never get this chance..."

"I know Wyatt."Lucy replied her voice sounding very tired even to her own ears.

"This is so screwed up because I care about you too."Wyatt stated softly.

Lucy's gaze met Wyatt's and she knew he was telling the truth. They were stuck in an impossible situation.

"And I care about you."Lucy said before she could stop herself.

Wyatt sat down in a nearby chair. He reached for Lucy's left hand and then stopped.

"Seeing you come off the lifeboat injured."Wyatt began after several minutes of silence."I should have been there; not Flynn."

"He came through when it mattered."Lucy replied.

"Not soon enough."Wyatt muttered.

"We all got home that's what matters."Lucy snapped as she stood.

"You should've told me there was a mission."Wyatt countered."Then we wouldn't have had to..."

When he didn't finish Lucy stepped closer.

"Wouldn't have to what?"Lucy prompted.

"Trust him with my team."Wyatt snapped."You got hurt on his watch."

"If Flynn hadn't strongarmed the only gun in town I would've died!"Lucy replied heatedly."My mother..."

Now it was Lucy's turn to trail off as her voice broke.

"I know."Wyatt said softly ."Rufus told me."

"She wanted me to come with her."Lucy said with a sad shake of her head."After everything that's happened..."

Lucy stood and walked the short space to the tiny kitchen. She leaned against the counter her back against it her gaze fixed on the opposite wall not really seeing it. So much had changed; it was more than her tired brain and spirit wanted to handle right now. Before she realized it a sob escaped her gaining Wyatt's attention. Through blurry eyes Lucy saw him stand and walk towards her. After a long moment Wyatt pulled Lucy into an embrace. She didn't have the strength to fight him. It felt so good to have his arms around her again.

"I know it's selfish as hell of me but I want you in my life anyway I can."Wyatt said quietly his head resting on top of Lucy's.

"I don't want to lose you either."Lucy replied tearfully. "But I don't think I can go back to us being friends."

Lucy felt Wyatt stiffen but he didn't release her. After several minutes Lucy composed herself and stepped back. She met Wyatt's gaze and saw the turmoil in his blue eyes.

"Where do we go from here?"Wyatt asked in a choked voice.

"I don't know."Lucy responded her voice just as broken. "Though I think there's only one way we can go since you've made your choice."

"Lucy..."Wyatt began reaching for her.

Lucy dodged his grasp and retreated into the dark hallways and back to her sleeping quarters. Crossroads were where she and Wyatt had landed through no fault of their own. Rittenhouse had put them there and now they had to deal with the fall out. No matter how it much it hurt.

end


	20. connection

Title: Connection  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes: post 2x08 spoilers for 2x08 and 2x07. Some of the dialog taken from the episodes might be slightly off since I'm quoting them from memory and haven't rewatched.

It was after midnight and Lucy stood in the launch area staring at the lifeboat. They'd returned from 1981 six hours before. They'd debriefed, changed clothes, ate dinner and then went separate ways. Well as separate as they could in a secret government bunker. As they'd split up Wyatt had left with Jess as usual. But he'd glanced back at Lucy and smiled. In that second Lucy had felt the connection that had always been there. She knew from the shadow that crossed his blue eyes that Wyatt felt it too. Then he and Jess had went out the door and disappeared down the hall out of sight. Some how that moment had hurt worse than the previous few months. Lucy was losing Wyatt bit by bit. They didn't talk as much any more. Lucy found that as much as she missed the romance she missed the friendship more.

_"I still care about you."_

Wyatt's earlier statement came back swirling among Lucy's tortured thoughts. After the 1919 trip they'd come to a crossroads more of an impasse. What had she been supposed to do? Fight for Wyatt? After everything he'd tried since learning of time travel to change his wife's fate? Now he had her back and Lucy hadn't been able to bring herself to take that from him. Even at the expense of her own happiness.

So much had turned upside down. Lucy sighed and walked towards the time machine. She sat on the bottom steps of the metal stairway. From the angle she was Lucy could still see the open door of the lifeboat. And she could just see the shadow of the new fourth seat. The one that allowed Garcia Flynn to go had never felt so lost. It'd been bad when she'd thought everyone at Mason was dead. Now Lucy knew this was worse. Having Wyatt back in her life but slipping away. Being replaced not that it could be possible but by Flynn. She never thought his claim of them being colleagues to be true. Yet here they were.

_'I was sitting in a bar in Brazil and you walked in."_

Lucy felt a headache start and she leaned back against the railing. Her mind insisted on replaying the conversation with Flynn.

_'We can't travel in our timeline.'_

_'Not now,no, but maybe Jiya and Rufus figure it out...'_

Lucy's brain had a hard enough time with normal time travel if they were able to do that...

"I know the cot's suck but that can't be any more comfortable if you're considering sleeping there."

Wyatt's familiar voice broke into Lucy's thoughts jerking her eyes open. She straightened and looked down at the member of Delta Force.

"How come you're still up?"Lucy asked as she stood and walked down the stairs.

"Midnight snack."Wyatt replied then glanced at the clock."Or more of a one thirty snack. What were you thinking about?"

"I made Flynn tell me of when he got the journal."Lucy began as she reached Wyatt.

"And?"Wyatt prompted.

"He said it was a bar in Brazil."Lucy continued.

"Brazil?"Wyatt repeated in surprise."I always thought he found you or future you."

"So did I."The historian admitted.

When Lucy fell silent for several minutes then Wyatt stepped closer his eyes narrowing.

"Flynn said something that bothered you."Wyatt surmised a hint of anger in his tone.

"No…."Lucy began her voice trailing off as she became lost in thought.

"Lucy."Wyatt prompted his anger up a notch.

Lucy remembered his jealousy in the NYPD squad room when he'd accused her of sleeping with Flynn. Wyatt and the ex-NSA agent would never be friends under any circumstances. Lucy had to admit that part of her had enjoyed seeing Wyatt jealous. Though she knew his mood now was protective and that if she didn't answer Wyatt would have Garcia pinned to the nearest wall in under two minutes.

"Nothing bad."Lucy assured Wyatt her tone still distant. "Just caught me off guard. He said that Lucy had traveled in her own timeline."

"That's not possible."Wyatt protested his eyes wide.

"He said she was proof that it was possible or will be possible."Lucy continued rubbing her forehead with one hand her head throbbing.

Wyatt placed an arm around Lucy's shoulders ushering her to the small kitchen table and urging her into the nearest chair. Lucy removed her hand from her head and smiled at Wyatt. Despite their circumstances he was still attentive; still in some ways in tune to her.

"I'm fine, Wyatt just a headache."Lucy commented. "Nothing that sleep won't cure. I should go to bed."

"You need to take care of yourself, Babydoll."Wyatt advised his voice sincere.

Lucy winced at the nickname. She stood and began to exit the kitchen.

"Please don't call me that."Lucy said tiredly not being able to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Lucy, I….."Wyatt began looking wounded.

The Babydoll/sweetheart nicknames had been the start of something between them. The start of them acting on what the future held. Now it just felt empty; like so much of Lucy's life.

"Lucy."Wyatt called after her. "I thought we could still be….."

When he trailed off Lucy turned back to face him. She knew he meant to say they could still be friends. They stood like that for several minutes each looking at each other. Their faces mirroring the regret and the loss of what might have been. Finally Lucy shifted her gaze and started towards her sleeping quarters.

"I don't know if we can be, Wyatt."Lucy replied quietly. "I wish we could."

Her footsteps echoed in the silence. Lucy gratefully slipped into the solitude and darkness of the deserted hallway.

end


End file.
